


Много шума — и ничего

by Assidi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Humor, Poems
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Волшебнику Просперо скучно на необитаемом острове с дочкой Мирандой и слугой-уродцем Калибаном, и он решает вызвать к себе компанию. Но, по-видимому, выбрал он не там или не тех...
Kudos: 1





	Много шума — и ничего

**Сцена 1.**

****_Остров. Перед пещерой Просперо.  
_ **  
** **Просперо**

****Уж сколько лет на острове далеком,  
Которого ни на одной нет карте,  
Живем мы с дочкой в мире и покое.  
Но скучно в одиночестве однако,  
Когда у нас из общества всего  
Уродец-раб да сонм небесных духов.  
Когда-нибудь настигнет отомщенье  
Того, кто отобрал мое наследство,  
Но час сей не настал еще пока,  
А до того охота поразвлечься. 

**Миранда  
**  
Отец, с кем говорили вы сейчас?  
Ведь никого нет с вами у пещеры.  
Неужто разум ваш так помутился,  
Что говорите сами вы с собою? 

**Просперо  
**  
За разум мой не беспокойся, дочь.  
Я просто вслух высказываю мысли,  
Которые мне в голову приходят.  
Я думаю о том, как жить нам скучно. 

**Миранда  
**  
Но почему? Я вовсе не скучаю.  
Рассказы ваши очень интересны  
О дальних землях и всесильных духах,  
А если мне захочется развлечься —  
Иду на берег моря, и прибой  
Мне музыкой становится чудесной.  
Нет, мой отец, мне здесь совсем не скучно! 

**Просперо**

А я, признаться, заскучал тут малость,  
И хочется компании веселой.  
Волшебников немало есть на свете,  
И с ними мне бы встретиться хотелось.  
И обменяться опытом. Тебе же  
Мы отроков компанию подыщем.  
Есть школы волшебства во многих странах,  
Оттуда мы гостей себе приманим.  
Волшебники изрядно любопытны  
И нас не испугаются нисколько.  
_(в сторону)  
_А чтобы тайну нашу не прознали  
И никому ее не сообщили,  
Я поищу компанию подальше  
В стране иной и времени ином.  
_(уходит)  
_  
**Сцена 2  
**  
_Берег острова. Гарри, Рон и Гермиона озираются вокруг в недоумении.  
_  
**Гарри**

 ****О Мерлин! Что за странное явленье!  
Мы только что в гостиной обсуждали,  
Что хуже и сложней: искать хоркруксы  
Или писать задание по Зельям?  
И тут вокруг пространство закрутилось,  
Все помутилось вмиг перед глазами,  
И вот мы здесь, а где — и сам не знаю. 

**Рон  
**  
Наверное, проделки Волдеморта! 

**Гермиона  
**  
Признаться, я сама не понимаю,  
Какую магию к нам применили.  
Когда бы то привычный был портал —  
Нам всем к нему пришлось бы прикоснуться.  
У нас в руках же были только перья,  
И те мы час из рук не выпускали.  
А если б Волдеморт здесь находился,  
У Гарри шрам бы заболел немедля. 

**Гарри  
**  
Шрам не болит, не чую Волдеморта.  
Да и с чего бы так ему стараться —  
Переносить нас к морю? Он бы точно  
Нашёл бы место и мрачней, и ближе!

 **Рон  
**  
Я думаю, что мы на юг попали:  
Смотрите, как стоит высок _о_ солнце!  
Когда с семьёй мы ездили в Египет,  
Там тоже солнце высоко стояло  
И жарило сильней, чем в наших землях. 

**Гарри  
**  
Еще меня одно интересует:  
С чего мы все тут говорим стихами?  
Совсем не знаю колдовства такого,  
Чтоб всем освоить вдруг стихосложенье. 

**Гермиона  
**  
Мне тоже таковое неизвестно,  
Хотя... Похоже, что-то я слыхала,  
Но так давно, что все уже забыла.  
Возможно, если мне удастся вспомнить,  
Кто изобрел такое заклинанье,  
То я пойму, куда же мы попали,  
И как нам можно выбраться отсюда.  
Пойдём пока по этой тропке. Здесь  
След человечьих ног, а не звериных,  
И если мы отправимся по ней,  
То попадем в людское поселенье.

 _(Уходят)  
_  
**Сцена 3.  
**  
_Пещера Просперо. Подходит недоуменно озирающийся по сторонам Снейп.  
_  
**Снейп  
**О, если б в классе рядом был Лонгботтом,  
То я бы знал, что это он устроил.  
Он может воду чистую взорвать!  
Такой косяк вполне ему по силам.  
А может быть, то Поттера проделки?  
Ведь ежели какая неприятность —  
То лезет василиск из унитаза,  
То Блэк сбегает, драная дворняга,  
То Темный Лорд вдруг восстает из мертвых —  
То виноват, конечно, только Поттер!  
И в очень редких случаях — Лонгботтом.

 _Появляется Просперо.  
_  
**Просперо  
**  
Прощения прошу у вас я, сударь,  
Коль оторвал от дел наиважнейших,  
Но вас вернуть могу я в то же время,  
В которое от дел вы отлучились.  
Я — Просперо, изгнанник из Милана,  
Я с дочерью живу здесь одиноко.  
Я преуспел немало в чародействе,  
Но очень не хватает мне общенья.  
Ведь вы волшебник, и не из последних,  
И многое могли бы рассказать.  
Вы — мне, я — вам… Считайте, что у нас  
Магическое мини-совещанье.

 **Снейп  
**  
А ваша дочь — она из Бобатона?  
Ей консультация, небось, нужна по зельям?  
Я знаю эту школу, там совсем  
Волшебнику учиться невозможно.  
Все девушки одно и знают только,  
Что строить глазки и крутить романы.  
А если вдруг какая поумнее,  
То вытолкнут ее из коллектива.

 **Просперо  
**  
О нет, не учится Миранда волшебству,  
Она к нему с рожденья неспособна.  
Желаю с вами я поговорить,  
Эй, поживее стол накройте, духи!

 _Появляется накрытый стол.  
_  
**Снейп  
**  
И кто вам служит? Домовые эльфы  
Или какие существа иные?  
Особенности чар перемещения  
Уже давно меня интересуют.

 **Просперо  
**  
Давайте ж выпьем доброго вина  
И под него поговорим о чарах.

 **Сцена 4.  
**  
_Калибан в лесу рубит дрова.  
_  
**Калибан  
**  
Тружусь я тут не покладая рук,  
А мой хозяин надо мной смеется.  
Ах, если бы я магией владел,  
Я б щедро отплатил ему за муки!  
Но сколько я его ни проклинаю,  
Нет никакого толка от проклятий,  
Лишь только духи, что послал хозяин,  
Меня тотчас же мучить начинают:  
Пинать, щипать и сталкивать в болото.  
Да чтоб он сам в болоте этом сгинул!  
Что там? Неужто слышу я шаги?  
Ну вот, опять меня явились мучить!

 _Подходят Гарри, Рон и Гермиона.  
_  
**Гарри  
**  
А это что за чудище лесное?  
Я думал, мы людей тут можем встретить,  
А это кто? Какой-то мелкий гоблин? 

**Рон  
**  
Еще и с топором! А вдруг зарубит? 

**Гермиона  
**  
Скажи, кто ты и из какого рода? 

**Калибан  
**  
Я самое нечастное создание,  
Из всех, что обитают в этом мире!  
Когда-то мать моя была колдуньей,  
И островом владела безраздельно,  
Но Просперо коварный появился  
И мать убил, а остров этот отнял.  
Мне же досталась черная работа,  
И прозябаю я отныне в рабстве. 

**Гермиона  
**  
И денег за свой труд не получаешь? 

**Рон  
**  
Я думал, что она уже забыла  
Свой бред насчет освобожденья эльфов.  
Ан нет! Опять за старое берется! 

**Калибан  
**  
Я получаю лишь щипки от духов,  
Которых напускает мой хозяин.  
О если ты, прекрасная девица,  
Поможешь мне хозяина прикончить,  
Служить тебе навек я буду честно,  
Все покажу на острове тропинки,  
Все заповедные места, угодья!  
Кормить же буду молоком и мёдом! 

**Гермиона  
**  
Горжусь я тем, что человек свободный  
И никакие не нужны мне слуги!  
Но убивать хозяина не надо,  
А лишь поведать о правах разумных! 

**Рон  
**  
Сдается мне, что этот гнусный типчик  
Совсем не хочет никакой свободы,  
Ему бы только гадость людям сделать.  
Смотри, как пялится на Гермиону! 

**Гермиона  
**  
Скажи, где обитает твой хозяин,  
И я тотчас же проведу беседу!

 **Гарри  
**  
Ох чую, вляпались опять серьезно.  
А я-то думал отдохнуть немного...

 _Уходят  
_  
**Сцена 5.  
**  
_Пещера Просперо. Миранда сидит у входа и смотрит в лес.  
_  
**Миранда  
**  
Который час беседует отец мой  
С волшебником, прибывшим издал _е_ ка,  
Понять я ни словечка не сумела  
И поскорей ушла на свежий воздух.  
Впервые мне здесь стало одиноко,  
Отец беседой занят и надолго.  
Где ж отроки обещанные? Чу!  
Шаги я слышу, не они ли это? 

_Появляются Гарри, Рон и Гермиона, за ними тащится Калибан.  
_  
**Гермиона  
**  
Привет тебе! Ведь это ты — Миранда?  
Я — Гермиона Грейнджер, и поведать  
Хочу я об освобожденье эльфов,  
Что трудятся бесплатно на хозяев.  
Давно веду борьбу я в нашей школе,  
Вяжу я эльфам и носки, и шапки...

 **Рон  
**  
Да только все их заграбастал Добби,  
Другие эльфы не хотят свободы. 

**Миранда  
**  
Прости, я ничего не понимаю.  
Нет никаких у папы в рабстве эльфов,  
Лишь Калибан, отродье злой колдуньи,  
А также духи, но они свободны. 

**Гермиона**

****Где твой отец? Поговорить с ним надо,  
Не бойся, Калибан, иди со мною. 

**Рон  
**  
Прости, Миранда, наша Гермиона  
Совсем на этих эльфах помешалась.  
Нам перестала помогать с учёбой —  
Все вяжет шапки и строч _и_ т агитки. 

**Гарри  
**  
Прости, что не представились мы сразу,  
Я — Гарри Поттер, это — Рон Уизли. 

**Рон  
**  
Не чтобы я на что-то намекаю,  
Но мы тут долго по лесу бродили,  
И я бы от еды не отказался...

 **Миранда  
**  
Конечно! Духи, стол тотчас накройте! 

_Появляется накрытый стол. Рон с жадностью бросается на еду.  
_  
**Гарри  
**  
Прости моих друзей, они тебе  
Невежливыми могут показаться,  
Но Гермиона ненавидит рабство,  
А Рон у нас — растущий организм.  
На этом острове лишь вы живете?  
И никогда вам не бывает скучно? 

**Миранда  
**  
Мне не бывает, а отец, наверное,  
Порою хочет хоть с кем-то пообщаться.  
Ведь он на этот остров взрослым прибыл,  
А я была ребенком несмышленым.  
Я смутно помню: жили где-то в замке,  
И много было у меня прислужниц. 

**Гарри  
**  
При Гермионе ты молчи об этом,  
Ведь обзовет тебя рабовладельцем.  
Эх, вот бы мне — да на подобный остров!  
Я и друзья, и никаких хоркруксов!  
Ловить бы рыбу и купаться в море,  
В лесу гулять и загорать на пляже,  
Забыть про Хогвартс и про Министерство,  
И наконец-то отдохнуть от Снейпа! 

_В пещере раздается шум. Что-то падает и разбивается.  
_  
**Миранда  
**  
Ох, что же там такое происходит?  
Неужто мой отец твою подругу  
Заколдовал? 

_Выходит Снейп._

__**Снейп  
**  
Раз что-то не в порядке,  
То виноват не кто иной, как Поттер.  
Вы от меня тут отдохнуть решили?  
Я вам сейчас назначу отработку!  
В болоте местном виды есть пиявок,  
Что так необходимы мне для зелий.  
Немедля на болота отправляйтесь,  
Еще травы набрать там не забудьте.  
Я напишу вам очень краткий список  
Всего на триста пунктов...

 **Гарри  
**  
Но, профессор...

 **Просперо  
**  
Зачем же поручать такое детям?  
Мы с духами управимся ловчее. 

_Взмахивает плащом, и перед Снейпом появляется ведро с пиявками и мешок с травами  
_  
**Гарри  
**  
Спасибо вам, маг величайшей силы!  
Не знаю, как благодарить за это! 

**Просперо  
**  
Нам с дочкой благодарностей не нужно,  
Довольно будет дружеской беседы. 

**Снейп  
**  
Нет времени у нас на развлеченья!  
Пускай сперва они закончат Хогвартс,  
Потом бы разобраться с Волдемортом,  
Наладить мир и успокоить магглов,  
Да хорошо б еще найти работу,  
Тогда и можно будет развлекаться. 

**Гермиона  
**  
Но как же быть с освобожденьем эльфов? 

**Калибан  
**  
Она еще похуже злобных духов!  
Хотел к ней подкатить — не тут-то было!  
Такой свободы мне совсем не надо! 

**Миранда  
**  
Мы даже не успели подружиться,  
А вы хотите вновь уйти отсюда? 

**Снейп  
**  
А вам пора учебой заниматься,  
А то никто и не возьмет вас замуж. 

_Гарри, Рон, Гермион и Снейп исчезают.  
_  
**Просперо  
**  
Ну это мы потом еще посмотрим...  
Но почему не так все получилось,  
Как я планировал?! Наверно, зря  
Я, не подумав, влез в другое время!  
Другой там мир и ценности другие.  
Ну что же, пусть уходят. Час мой близок,  
Мне Ариэль сказал, что очень скоро  
Король отправится на юг со свитой,  
Мы на пути обратном их подловим,  
И вот тогда настанет час отмщенья.


End file.
